


One Piece PETs: Waterfall

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [58]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Nature, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our two favorite couples (mostly Robin and Zoro) enjoy the beauty of nature and each other's company, all while behind/at a waterfall. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Waterfall

**One Piece PETs: Waterfall**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This breath-taking series belongs to the astounding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Recently, the Straw Hat pirates have disembarked at a nature based island and have split up to explore the place. Needless to say, Luffy instantly felt at home here. He swung on the vines, yelling like Tarzan. Nami smiled as she watched him swing through the trees. Zoro walked through the jungle, or more like prowling through the jungle on all fours. Sanji looked around for any fruits he could bring back to the ship. Chopper was looking for any plants he could use for his medicine. Franky looked around for any strong trees he could use for lumber. Blizzard was running around, looking for trees to... *ahem* mark. Robin walked through the jungle, admiring the various plants around her. She especially loved the birds-of-paradise. She inhaled the sweet scent of the flower and exhaled a content sigh.

 

"How nice." she spoke up.

 

Robin then noticed the seeds that had fallen from the flower. She decided to take some of them with her and plant them in her garden.

 

   What were Brook and Usopp up to? Looking for bugs. In any case, they were just enjoying themselves. While swinging on the vines, Luffy found a troop of monkeys.

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "Hey, there!"

 

The monkeys just blinked at him.

 

"Hm?"

 

   Next, Luffy grinned playfully before he started making funny faces, which caused the monkeys to copy him. They chattered, they screeched, they groomed each other, and they even ate each other's lice. Luffy and the troop were really bonding. Nami just sighed as she watched from under the trees.

 

"Glad they're having fun," she spoke up. "As long as they don't start throwing their crap around."

 

"Nami, I'm not the kind of monkey who throws his shit at others!" Luffy rebuked. "That's just nasty!"

 

"I know that, Luffy!" Nami replied. "I wasn't talking about you."

 

"Okay." responded Luffy as he resumed grooming the other primates.

 

   Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. Meanwhile, with the others, Chopper is still picking plants to use for his medicine. Usopp and Brook found a Hercules beetle. A GOLDEN Hercules Beetle.

 

"Luffy's gonna flip his s*** when he sees this beauty!" Usopp spoke up. "But first, we gotta catch it."

 

"Right." agreed Brook.

 

"Hand me my bug net." Usopp told him.

 

Brook gave the sniper his net.

 

"Steady," Usopp whispered. "Steady...!"

 

He crept up towards the beetle...but just when he was about to swing it down, Blizzard appeared out of nowhere and chased the beetle!

 

"BLIZZARD, WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled the Ferret Man.

 

Blizzard just barked happily.

 

"Crazy pooch..." mumbled Usopp.

 

"Oh, well," Brook shrugged. "shall we continue the rest of our bug collecting expedition?"

 

"No, I'm too pissed off, now," Usopp answered. "I can't even--ooh, look! An Atlas Beetle!!"

 

"Where?!"

 

"It went that way! AFTER IT!!"

 

   The Horse Skeleton Man and the Ferret Man ran after the aforementioned beetle. Now, we cut over to Zoro, still prowling around the jungle, until he spotted a grazing Chital Deer and grinned. At that moment, he crouched down low and hid in the shadows. The deer was absolutely unaware of the approaching Tiger Man's presence. Just when Zoro was about to pounce...it happened.

 

"Zoro!"

 

Zoro looked up upon hearing Robin calling him and the deer ran off.

 

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed as he stood up. "What is it, Robin?"

 

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Robin asked.

 

"Kind of." the swordsman answered. "I can track it later. Anyway, what do you want?"

 

"Luffy's got his head stuck in a tree trunk and Nami can't get him out." the archaeologist replied.

 

"Again?!" Zoro questioned. "How does that keep happening?!"

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

" **GET ME OUT OF HERE~!!!** "

 

Luffy is trying to pull his head out of a hole in a tree. So far, no luck.

 

"I told you not to swing so far," Nami spoke up. "Now look where you've ended up!"

 

"Ooh! Actually, it's not so bad in here!" Luffy told her. "This tree's full of honey!"

 

"Honey?" repeated Nami.

 

That was when it hit her.

 

"Luffy...do you see any bees in there?" Nami asked, nervously.

 

"Uh...no, I don't think so." Luffy answered.

 

"Well, we better get you outta there before they show up!"

 

"Okay!"

 

Nami did her best to pull Luffy out of the tree trunk, yet it was no use.

 

"Why hasn't Robin come back with Zoro, yet?!" she questioned.

 

"You rang?"

 

Nami turned to see Zoro and Robin.

 

"There you are!" Nami cried. "Get him outta there, already!"

 

"Keep your panties on, Nami!" Zoro replied as he unsheathed _Wado Ichimonji_.

 

***SLASH!***

 

Zoro cut down the tree, freeing Luffy, whose hair is covered in sweet, sticky honey. The Monkey Man simply licked it all up.

 

"Yummy!" he exclaimed.

 

"Nice job, Zoro," Nami praised, "but now, the bees are gonna be pissed!"

 

"What bees?" Zoro asked.

 

All of a sudden, he heard a loud buzzing noise.

 

"Crap." he cursed.

 

Hovering over him, Luffy, Robin, and Nami, was a swarm of _very_ angry bees.

 

"RUN~!!!" Luffy screamed.

 

"Hang on!!!" cried Nami as she took out her Sorcery Clima Tact. "GUST SWORD!!!"

 

She blew the swarm away with a powerful gust of wind.

 

"Yay for Nami!" Luffy cheered as he hugged her.

 

"Thank you, Lulu-chan!" she smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

"Anyhoo," Zoro began. "I'm gonna go and see if I can track down that deer I spotted earlier."

 

With that, he left.

 

"I'll do a little more exploring of my own." added Robin as she left as well.

 

"What do you wanna do, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Hang with the other monkeys." he answered, going back to the troop.

 

Nami shrugged.

 

"Oh, well," she spoke up. "might as well see what else this island has to offer."

 

With that, she left to go and explore the island.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Robin*****

 

The Crane Woman came across a waterfall. The sight was breath-taking.

 

"Oh, my...!" she whispered.

 

   After admiring the sight, an idea formed in her head. Robin looked to her left and right, making sure no one else was watching, and removed her cropped top. Next, she removed her sarong, her strapless bra, and her panties.

 

   At that instant, she walked behind the waterfall, stepped into the water and started washing herself. As she did so, she made a _very_ enticing pose as she washed through her hair.

 

(A/N: You're welcome.)

 

However...little did she know that someone happened to spot her...though, it was the good kind of someone.

 

*****About an hour earlier*****

 

Zoro tracked down the Chital deer and crouched low to the ground.

 

_'Now I've got you.'_ Zoro thought.

 

   As soon as he was within range of the deer, he pounced on it, biting down on the jugular vein. The deer flailed about for a moment...before finally falling limp. Zoro dragged the deer to another location and began feasting upon its carcass. Some of the blood got on his mouth, although he did not care. He just wanted to eat his lunch. After a while, he left nothing behind but the deer's skeleton. He let out a satisfied burp. Soon after, he looked himself over and saw how dirty he had gotten.

 

"Damn," he cursed. "I guess I did overdo it a little."

 

He stood up.

 

"Might as well wash the blood out. I think the ship's somewhere around here."

 

He walked through the jungle, looking for the _Sunny_. The swordsman walked around for a good hour, yet he could not find it.

 

"Ah, screw it." he spoke up.

 

That was when he heard the sound of rushing water nearby. He followed it and found a waterfall and he also found...Robin.

 

"Hm?" he hummed, curiously. "What's Robin doing?"

 

In that instant...he saw her undressing, and his eye went wide as blood began to drip from his nose.

 

"Sweet mother of...!" he whispered.

 

   Robin walked behind the waterfall, entered the water, and began to wash herself. Consequent to that, she started washing her hair. The Tiger Man was entranced by the Heavenly sight. So much so, that he decided to join her. He made his way to the waterfall...stripped...dove right into the water and swam over to Robin.

 

*****Now*****

 

Robin continued washing her hair. Suddenly, she heard a splash behind her.

 

"Eh?" she gasped.

 

She turned around and to her surprise, no one was there.

 

"That's odd." she muttered.

 

Out of the blue, Robin felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and saw...Zoro, coming out of the water.

 

"Zoro?" she blinked.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Zoro asked.

 

"Not at all." Robin answered.

 

   Zoro smiled and Robin resumed cleaning out her hair. Unexpectedly, Zoro gently grabbed her wrists, gaining her attention. Robin looked up at him and blushed when she felt a familiar bulge poking her bum.

 

"Well, well," she mused. "aren't _we_ the impatient one."

 

"You know me," Zoro smirked. "besides..."

 

Without warning, the swordsman picked the archaeologist up, bridal style.

 

"You like it when I'm impatient, don't you?"

 

Robin smiled, saying, "Yes."

 

Zoro walked over to a nearby ledge and set Robin down on it. Pretty soon, he got on top of Robin and entered her.

 

"Ah..."

 

Zoro grunted as he started to move.

 

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." Robin moaned in rhythm to his slow thrusts. "Zoro~!!"

 

"Robin...!"

 

   Zoro kept up his pace for a good two and a half hours until he and Robin reached their limit. After catching their breath, they heard what sounded like someone screaming in the distance, notwithstanding...it got closer, and closer, and closer...until...

 

"....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

 

***SPLASH!!!***

 

"Oh, great..." Zoro face-pawed.

 

"What on earth?" asked Robin.

 

Precipitously...

 

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!! I'M DROWNING~!!!"

 

"YOU SEE, LUFFY?! I TOLD YOU DON'T SWING SO FAR!!! NOW, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, YOU DUMB-ASS!!!"

 

"I REALIZE THAT, NOW!!! JUST SAVE ME!!!"

 

"Oh, dear," Robin spoke up. "Shouldn't we do something?"

 

"Hang on." Zoro replied as he dove back into the water to save Luffy.

 

   Soon, he brought Luffy to the shore of the lake, and Luffy's belly was waterlogged. He pressed down on the Monkey Man's stomach, squirting out all of the water in it. It did not take Luffy long to return to normal size.

 

"Thanks, Zoro." he panted.

 

"No problem," Zoro answered. "By the way, what happened?"

 

"I was swinging around on the vines and you can guess how that ended..." Luffy explained. "More importantly, why are you naked?!"

 

Zoro blushed at this.

 

"Uh, yeah, about that..." he began. "Robin and I were--"

 

"Zoro, why in the name of Ceiling Cat are you in your birthday suit!?" Nami asked.

 

"I was getting to that, Nami." answered Zoro, sounding irritable.

 

Nano-seconds later, he explained what happened.

 

"Ah, so that's it." Luffy spoke up. "Why didn't you just say so?"

 

Zoro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"My head hurts," he grumbled. "I'm going back over to Robin. Later."

 

With that, he swam back over to Robin.

 

"So, what now?" Luffy asked.

 

"...Wanna do it?" Nami asked.

 

"...Okay!"

 

They stripped, hopped into the water (with Luffy hanging onto Nami), and proceeded making out.

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned as he kissed Nami with tongue.

 

"Ah..." Nami moaned. "Luffy~!"

 

Luffy lifted Nami up and wrapped his tail around her waist.

 

"Ready?"

 

Nami nodded her head. Luffy used his tail to move Nami's hips. This caused her to moan a bit.

 

"Luffy..."

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting, holding Nami with his tail. The Booted Puss Woman cried out with each thrust.

 

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...!!"

 

"You're getting tight...!"

 

"I know...! Sweet Ceiling Cat, this feels so good...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going in and out of Nami. Tears of pleasure spilled from the navigator's eyes.

 

"Luffy~!" she cried out.

 

"Nami...!"

 

Then, he started grinding inside her.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!"

 

   Before she knew it, she could not hold it in any longer. Nami threw her head back, screaming as she had her orgasm. Afterwards, she panted heavily and looked at Luffy. Luffy panted and once he caught his breath, he told her, "That was awesome."

 

"Yeah, it was."

 

Instantly, Luffy shivered.

 

"The water is kinda cold," he spoke up. "Can we get out, now?"

 

"Sure." Nami answered as she carried Luffy out of the water.

 

Once they were out, Luffy started to dry himself off the only way he knew how: with a good shake.

 

"AH!" Nami cried as some of the water got on her. "Luffy!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

"A little warning would've been nice!" Nami shouted.

 

"I said I was sorry!" replied Luffy.

 

"Okay...just don't do that again." Nami told him.

 

"I promise." he raised his paw.

 

"Good." she nodded.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

   Zoro is sitting under the waterfall, meditating. Robin sat by him, combing her hair. Next, she looked at Zoro and smiled before she gently scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Robin, I really need to concentrate right now." he told her.

 

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "I just couldn't help it."

 

Zoro could not help but chuckle. He quickly wrapped his arm around Robin's waist and pulled her to him.

 

"Ah, what the heck," he muttered. "Come 'ere, you."

 

Robin chuckled...next, she moaned as Zoro kissed her neck and collarbone.

 

"Zoro...!" she moaned.

 

   The Tiger Man's paws roamed every part of her body, from her back, to her ass. Even giving her posterior a squeeze, which caused her to let out a pleasured moan.

 

"That's it," Zoro smirked. "Let me hear your voice a little more."

 

Next, he slipped two fingers into her womanhood.

 

"Haa...!" she cried.

 

Zoro slid his fingers in and out.

 

"Zoro~!"

 

   As he toyed with her womanhood, Zoro rubbed her clit. This only succeeded in driving Robin completely batty. Her screams of ecstasy were music to his ears.

 

"Ahhhhh~!" Robin moaned. "Oh, Zoro~!! I think...I'm about to...!"

 

Before she knew it, she climaxed into the water. Zoro was not done, yet.

 

"I'm only getting started." he told her.

 

In that instant, they went into the "Blossoming Flower" position. Next, Zoro began to make moderate thrusts.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Robin cried out. "Zoro~!!"

 

"Damn, you're getting tight...!" he grunted. "Just the way I like it."

 

He started to grind, driving her insane.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "ZORO~!!!!!"

 

"ROBIN~!!!!" Zoro roared.

 

After about three solid hours, they climaxed. Robin lay back, exhausted. She was very sore, yet she felt so damn good.

 

"Oh, good lord...!" Robin whispered. "Zoro, you were amazing..."

 

"Thanks." Zoro grinned.

 

Robin tried to sit up, though she was still a little weak from all the sex. Before long, Zoro picked her up, bridal style, again.

 

"What do you say we head back?" Zoro asked.

 

"Can we stay in the jungle a little longer?" Robin asked. "Only for the night."

 

"Sure." the swordsman answered.

 

Zoro carried Robin out from behind the waterfall and walked through the jungle, looking for a decent spot to rest up for the night.

 

"Oh, boy," Nami murmured. "Well, Luffy, what do you wanna do?"

 

Luffy thought for a moment.

 

"Stay in the jungle for the night?" he asked.

 

"...Okay." Nami shrugged. "Might as well."

 

   She and Luffy stood up and walked through the jungle. Of course, they remembered to dress back up. Soon, they found a good spot to rest. They made a little campfire and everything.

 

"Ah," Luffy sighed. "This is the life."

 

"You said it." agreed Nami.

 

At that moment, Luffy's stomach growled.

 

"I sure am hungry, though," he spoke up. "Wish Sanji was here."

 

"Maybe we can eat some of the fruit here." Nami suggested.

 

"Well, it's not meat," Luffy replied, "but I'm so hungry, I could eat anything!"

 

   Nami picked out some mangoes and handed them to Luffy, who promptly ate them. Later, he sighed contentedly as he rested his head on Nami's lap, and the navigator giggled as she rubbed his belly to make him relax.

 

Before she knew it, Luffy began to drift off into slumber.

 

"Sweet dreams, my dear Captain."

 

Not long after, she fell asleep, too.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin*****

 

   Zoro continued walking through the jungle, still searching for a decent spot to rest up for the night. All the while, he is still carrying Robin, who is resting her head on his shoulders. Robin sighed happily as she held onto Zoro and he smiled.

 

"You know, if you want, I can put you down." Zoro spoke up.

 

"No," Robin replied. "I'm too comfortable."

 

"Right." chuckled Zoro as he continued walking.

 

   Soon, he found a good spot for him and Robin to rest up for the night. They made a campfire and settled down on the ground. Zoro caught another deer and roasted the creature over the fire. Robin sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her forehead.

 

"This feels nice." she commented .

 

"Sure does." he agreed.

 

"I wonder how the others are doing." the Crane Woman pondered.

 

"Who knows?" Zoro asked.

 

The deer had finished roasting and Zoro split the meat with Robin.

 

"Thank you." Robin spoke up.

 

"You're welcome." replied Zoro as he took a bite out of the deer meat.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Chopper suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

 

"Why'd it get so cold?" he asked.

 

"What are you talking about?" Usopp questioned. "I don't feel anything."

 

"Well, that's weird," Chopper muttered. "I suddenly felt a chill."

 

_"Maybe it's just you."_ Blizzard said.

 

"Yeah, maybe..." replied the doctor.

 

"I wonder what Luffy, Bro Zoro, Big Sis Nami, and Robin are up to." Franky spoke up.

 

"Who knows?" Brook asked.

 

"Knowing them," Usopp began. "they probably went off to camp somewhere, doing who-knows-what."

 

"Figures." muttered Franky.

 

"Either way," started Sanji. "At least two of our strongest members of the crew are with them, so I'm not too worried about them."

 

"Wow, Sanji!" Usopp cried. "That's pretty surprising, coming from you!"

 

"Yeah, well...don't get used to it," Sanji told him. "I still wish I was with them."

 

"Of course." deadpanned the sniper.

 

"WHAT'S WITH THE DEADPANNING?!" questioned the cook.

 

*****With Robin and Zoro*****

 

The Crane Woman and the Tiger Man had just finished eating their dinner. The latter is licking his chops, savoring the taste of the deer meat.

 

"That was good," he spoke up before he burped. "Scuse me."

 

"You're excused." responded Robin.

 

Zoro yawned, exposing his long canines. Next, he pulled down a large leaf from one of the trees and used it as a blanket for him and Robin.

 

"Well...goodnight, gorgeous," Zoro said. "Sweet dreams."

 

"Sweet dreams to you, too, Tora-kun." replied Robin, sleepily.

 

They both drifted off into a deep slumber, seconds later.

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

   The sun slowly began to rise over the trees. Robin yawned as she awoke and glanced at Zoro, who was still asleep. She smiled before she kissed his cheek, causing him to awaken.

 

" _Morning, Tiger._ " she spoke in Russian.

 

"Good morning," Zoro smirked. "Sleep well?"

 

"Very." Robin replied. "And you?"

 

"Great." he answered. "Slept like a log."

 

"That's good." Robin smiled. "I think we should head back to the ship, now."

 

"Took the words right outta my mouth." replied Zoro as he stood up and stretched. "I wonder where Luffy and Nami are."

 

"They're probably on their way back to the _Sunny_."

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

   The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman are just now waking up. Nami yawned as she stretched her limbs. Luffy sleepily scratched his pits. Nami smiled before she kissed Luffy on the cheek, waking him.

 

"Oh, mornin' Nami."

 

Nami giggled and rubbed his belly.

 

"Did you sleep good?" she asked.

 

"Yup!" he answered. "Did you?"

 

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I slept great."

 

"That's good," Luffy responded, until...

 

***Grrrrrrrrr...!!***

 

"Whoa, what was that?!" Luffy asked, looking around in surprise; however, Nami just giggled at him.

 

"That's just your stomach, sweetie."

 

Luffy looked down and saw that Nami was right. The sound was just his stomach, letting him know he was hungry.

 

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "Can we get something to eat?"

 

"Sure."

 

Next, they headed back to the ship.

 

"I'm pretty sure Sanji's making breakfast back on the ship." Nami spoke up.

 

"Mm~!" Luffy hummed, licking his lips. "I could really go for a nice, juicy steak and some sunny-side up eggs."

 

Nami just giggled.

 

"Oh, Luffy." she spoke up.

 

"Shishishi!!!" he laughed.

 

As they walked, they ran into Zoro and Robin.

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Hey." Zoro greeted back.

 

"Where've you been?" asked the Monkey Man.

 

"Camping out," the Tiger Man answered. "What about you?"

 

"Same as you," Luffy replied. "Nami and I were camping."

 

"We're on our way back to the ship right now to get breakfast." Nami explained.

 

"Yeah, I'm starving!" added Luffy. "I've got the growling stomach to prove it!"

 

The Monkey Man's stomach growled, confirming his hunger.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he lightly patted his stomach. "Okay, okay. Settle down. You've made your point."

 

Zoro sweatdropped.

 

"Maybe we should hurry and get back to the ship before you start talking to your hands." he muttered.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked.

 

"Exactly what it means." Zoro answered. "It either means you're nuts or you're immature, the latter of which I blame Nami for spoiling you."

 

Nami clocked him on the head for the remark.

 

"OW!!!" he cried. "WHAT THE FUCK, NAMI?!"

 

"SCREW YOU, ZORO!!!" Nami shouted. "I'LL SPOIL LUFFY HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT!!!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

 

Zoro only grumbled.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Nami make it back to their ship. Just in time for breakfast.

 

"YAY~!!!" Luffy cheered as he ran into the kitchen.

 

   There, he found a plate of 5 thick, porterhouse steaks with a side of sunny-side up eggs waiting for him on the table. A waterfall of drool poured from his mouth.

 

"In case you're wondering, yes, that's for you," Sanji told him. "Enjoy."

 

Nano-seconds later, Luffy was eating his breakfast like there was no tomorrow. Soon, Zoro, Nami, and Robin entered.

 

"Hey, everyone." Nami greeted.

 

"Hi, Nami! Welcome back!" Chopper greeted back.

 

"Sanji made you tangerine pancakes," Usopp added. "there's also some mango juice."

 

"Thanks, Sanji!" Nami told him.

 

"You're welcome, Nami!" replied Sanji.

 

"I'll just have coffee, thank you." Robin spoke up.

 

"Coming right up!" beamed the Fox Man as he prepared to brew up some coffee.

 

"I got my own breakfast." Zoro said as he held up his prey.

 

"Yeah, yeah." responded Sanji.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Chopper screamed upon realizing that Zoro had killed a deer and he fainted.

 

"Zoro, I told you not to bring that in here!" Robin cried.

 

"What?! This is a deer! He's a reindeer! Why is this an issue?!" Zoro questioned.

 

" _Chopper! Wake up, little buddy!_ " cried Blizzard, trying to wake the poor doctor up.

 

By now, Luffy had finished his breakfast and was lying back in his chair, making a content hum as he rubbed his full belly.

 

"Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"No problem, Captain."

 

Nami giggled.

 

"So, where'd you guys go, anyway?" Franky asked.

 

"I found a waterfall," Robin answered.

 

"Did you now?" Sanji asked.

 

"Mm-hm." the Crane Woman hummed. "It was very nice."

 

"Luffy and I saw it, too!" added Nami.

 

"Yeah, we did!" Luffy agreed. "Though, I ended up falling in and Zoro had to save me."

 

Zoro grumbled at this. To calm him down, Robin scratched behind his ears and he began purring.

 

"Thanks, Robin." he spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Zoro." she replied.

 

"Hey, maybe we ought to go to this waterfall, too!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Yeah!" agreed Chopper.

 

"We could make it our own little vacation spot!" Nami added.

 

"Yeah! Like a pool or something!" Luffy chimed in.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Robin spoke up. "What do you think, Tiger?"

 

"Eh," Zoro muttered. "It's okay with me."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"By the way, I also found some birds-of-paradise seeds." the archaeologist added, showing everyone the aforementioned seeds.

 

"Ooh~!" Luffy chirped.

 

"Wow!" cried Chopper. "Are you gonna plant those in your garden?"

 

"Yep." she answered. "I think they'd make nice additions, don't you?"

 

"Yeah!" the reindeer nodded.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

*****Later*****

 

Robin is seen planting the seeds in her garden. Next, she watered them.

 

"There," she spoke up. "Done."

 

"Robin!"

 

Robin glanced to her right to see Zoro.

 

"Hey,"

 

"Hi. Did you need something?"

 

"Not much. Just wanted to talk."

 

"About what?"

 

"Not a lot...just wanted to check up on you."

 

Robin smiled at him.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

"...Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Maybe we could go back to that waterfall again, sometime...just the two of us?"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"You got it." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy~!!! ^^


End file.
